Cid (Kingdom Hearts Series)
Cid is a character introduced in Kingdom Hearts who originally appeared in Final Fantasy VII. He is a gifted pilot and engineer, and teaches Sora how to build Gummi Ships. Cid is forty-two years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories and forty-three during the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Appearance Unlike his fellow Compilation of Final Fantasy VII characters, Cid's appearance in the Kingdom Hearts only vaguely resembles his look in the Compilation media. He retains his goggles and wears a necklace with a rectangular charm that resembles one he wore in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (though it is made of wood and secured by a rope here, whereas in Advent Children it was metal and secured by a thin chain, rather resembling a military dog tag). Cid's short hair is blond, albeit styled a bit differently and much brighter than his original incarnation's platinum blond hair. His eyes are blue and he has some stubble on his chin. Cid chews on a toothpick instead of his normal cigarette due to the younger demographic of the Kingdom Hearts series. He wears a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from the neck. His baggy pants are blue and have a very wide, orange waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it. Cid's pants are worn rather high, with the waistband coming up to just under his ribcage, similar to the way he wore them in the Final Fantasy VII games. Cid also wears grey socks and black shoes. Story Kingdom Hearts Cid is one of the first characters that Sora meets and befriends after arriving in Traverse Town. He runs an accessory shop in the center of the town's First District. At one point, Cid sends Sora out to deliver an old, broken book—''The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh''—to Merlin. When Sora and company return to Traverse Town with unusual gummis, he explains Navigation Gummis to them and offers to install that ones they find on their Gummi Ship. He turns over the accessory shop to someone else, and he begins selling Gummi Ship parts outside the synthesis shop. Like Leon, Merlin, and other important characters met in Traverse Town, Cid was originally from Radiant Garden. When Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith depart to Hollow Bastion, he remains behind in Traverse Town, and seemingly becomes Kairi's only guardian. After Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, he returns to his world, meeting up with Cloud on the way. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories A memory-based Cid appears in Castle Oblivion, in the memory-based version of Traverse Town. Like the other characters appearing out of Sora's memory, he doesn't remember Sora, but knows his name. Kingdom Hearts II Cid is a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, working out of Merlin's home. He fills Sora and company in on the goings on in town when the drop by. Cid seems to have a rivalry with Merlin, with Cid favoring technology over magic and Merlin favoring magic. He is a computer expert, and manages to create a program which helps Sora and Tron defeat the Master Control Program. Kingdom Hearts coded Shortly after entering the Datascape's version of Traverse Town, Data-Sora meets Data-Cid outside the accessory shop. Data-Cid asks Data-Sora to help search for Data-Huey, Dewey, and Louie around town. After Data-Sora brings back Data-Huey and Data-Dewey, Data-Cid gives him a piece of the world's Keyhole.Category:Kingdom Hearts